


Last Straw

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [26]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: This time she truly walks away.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection, Angstober 2020





	Last Straw

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 - Angstober - Damaged

She walks away. 

This time she truly walks away. 

He finally found the line to cross that she couldn't forgive. Something small, something seemingly unimportant. Perhaps not a line then, more a last straw. So she walks away, finally free from this obsession she allowed herself to have for so long, this unwise attachment to him. She can hear his screams and pleading behind her until it stops. Nothing lasts forever and he has lasted longer than anyone else in her countless lives. 

The universe is vast and full of wonders.

Yet, it seems smaller and less vibrant than before.


End file.
